Rose for a Dance
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: This is the story of how Serenity and Endymion truly fell in the deepest kind of love. Roses are exchanged for just a simple dance. That's where it all begins... R&R Complete.
1. Promise from the Earth

Princess Serenity walked to the outskirts of the Moon's palace. Gazing at the blue-green orb of Earth in front of her, she sighed with just a hint of sorrow.

_I'll never know what it's like down there._

She flattened her light pink gown and plopped down to the floor.

_It's so beautiful._

Serenity pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. She absorbed in the scents and sounds filtering through her body. She flicked her eyes open at the sound of approaching footsteps. Serenity jumped to her feet, not wanting to be seen in such informality by whoever was coming.

"Oh, Prince Endymion? I'm so sorry! I'll be going now."

_What's he doing so far from Earth?_

"No, my apologies Princess. I didn't realize anyone was out here. Please, forgive me for the intrusion."

Princess Serenity shook her head and smiled, her blonde hair tumbling forth with her light curtsy.

"The apologies all mine Prince."

While Serenity had indeed met Endymion before, she didn't really know him. She knew he was heir to the Earth, and therefore her ally. Serenity had admired him often enough; he seemed serious, yet kind.

_Careful, Serenity. You don't know him._

Princess Serenity rubbed her arm and looked awkwardly at Prince Endymion.

"What, umm, brings you to our White Moon?"

Endymion smiled dashingly and said,

"Why, the Moonlight Masquerade. It is in just a month, correct? And why spend that month waiting on dreary Earth, when I could spend it enjoying the mysteries of the moon. And, those who inhabit her," he said with a bow.

Serenity blushed. Regaining her formal stature, Serenity asked,

"Mysteries on the Moon? What's so mysterious here? I would simply love to see the Earth, it must be so beautiful. I've never been there, and I suppose I never will. Are the flowers as perfect as I hear? And the animals, and the oceans? I would simply adore seeing a flower."

_Earth cannot even attempt your beauty Princess,_ thought Endymion.

Enfolding her hand in his, Endymion said,

"I promise to bring you the reddest rose if you promise me just one dance at the Moonlight Masquerade."

Serenity blushed at his touch.

_His hand is so warm._

She lightly nodded at his request, and he seemed about to respond when a squire called him from the entry of the palace,

"Prince Endymion, your presence has been requested!"

Endymion sighed and said,

"I must go now but I will hold you to that promise, Princess."

He flashed another radiant smile, and left Serenity.

Serenity held her hand to her face.

_As warm as the sun I suppose. Prince Endymion…I shall keep my promise. And just think, I'll get a rose! Whatever that is…_

Serenity turned and walked back to the Palace and set off to find her Sailor Senshi. She had yet to see them, and today, the outer Senshi were here for a visit before their next mission.

_All my friends are here for once. This day has been wonderful so far._

She still had her hand to her cheek, and soon she let it down by her side.

_Endymion was rather intriguing. I'd love to know more about him._

She smiled and sighed gleefully now.

_A rose…it sounds marvelous. And, I'll be able to dance with him. This is looking splendid now!_


	2. Traditions on Hold

Princess Serenity sat outside with all nine of the Sailor Senshi. They all began to laugh at a foolish attempt at a joke made by Sailor Venus. Serenity spoke up then and asked a completely off topic question,

"So, does anyone know anything about the Earth's Prince Endymion? He's quite interesting if you ask me."

Sailor Mars answered,

"You mean quite attractive. If only I weren't cooped up between here and Mars, I'd get to know him a bit better."

The girls laughed with the exception of Serenity who gazed to the side of the group.

_If only I weren't cooped up __**here.**_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a messenger tapped her on the shoulder.

"Princess, the Queen would like to see you now."

Serenity hurriedly got to her feet and brushed off her dress. She hustled to respond to the call of her mother. Upon entering the palace, Serenity felt her eyes adjust to the new light that beamed from a diamond-like chandelier. Walking with a faster pace than usual, her heels clicking rapidly on the tiled floor, Serenity was completely unaware of Prince Endymion right in front of her. She didn't notice until they collided and they both fell, Serenity atop Endymion. Her cheeks turned a crimson red as Endymion helped her to her feet.

"I find myself having to apologize to you more than there are stars in the sky Princess. Once again I ask you today, accept my humblest apologies."

Serenity laughed,

"Oh Prince Endymion, it was my fault and you again are blameless."

Endymion nodded his head,

"You are right. You were rather speedy."

Serenity laughed once more, and then took on a serious face.

"Prince Endymion, I have been meaning to ask you, what is a rose?"

Endymion smiled kindly and explained,

"A rose is the most pure flower on Earth. It's beauty, strength, and ability to invoke love in someone has truly earned it the title of the 'love flower'."

Serenity blushed lightly and whispered,

"Oh."

_Why waste a rose on me then?_

Endymion seemed to lean in a bit closer to Serenity, and she too leaned in just a bit more, when she suddenly remembered why she was in the palace in the first place.

"Oh! I forgot, my mother summoned me. I'm so sorry Prince Endymion, but I must leave now!"

Serenity quickly turned to leave, when Endymion took hold of her hand and pulled her back to him, her head reaching his chest. Raising her hand to his lips, he said,

"Don't forget our dance Princess. A rose for a dance."

Serenity blushed for the umpteenth time.

"Never."

She slowly departed, silently wishing she didn't have to. She quickened her pace and finally knocked on her mother's chambers. Queen Serenity of the White Moon opened the door for her daughter.

"Hello sweetheart. I wanted us to discuss what sort of attire you wanted to wear for the Moonlight Masquerade."

Princess Serenity really didn't care, but she knew her mother did. Putting on a fake smile, Serenity sat in the chair facing the Queen and waited for the barrage of questions that would soon follow. Once they had the entire costume designed, Serenity had a few question of her own to ask the Queen.

"Mother, father was an Earthling, correct? Why did you defy tradition and not marry a Lunarian royal?"

_Time to know if I have any hope outside this place._

The Queen was quite taken by surprise about her daughters sudden interest in her romance, but nonetheless answered her,

"I loved him, and when you love someone, nothing should stand between that."

Serenity smiled and asked,

"How did you know you loved him?"

Now the Queen smiled at the fond memory.

"When he gave me a rose. My entire world changed with just one rose."

Serenity tried to contain her amazement and she reflected on the promise both she and Endymion had earlier exchanged.

_A rose. I wonder if I'll get a life changing rose. A rose for a dance._

"You mean you weren't afraid to defy a thousand year old tradition?"

The Queen shook her light pink locks,

"No. I knew Roran and I were meant to be together, and no tradition was going to stop me from having a full and happy life."

Serenity nodded.

"You'd want the same for me, right? A full and happy life?"

Queen Serenity held her daughters hand from across the table and nodded her head.

"Of course my darling daughter! Only the best for you Serenity."

Serenity smiled lightly at her mother, then furrowed her brow.

"You know, mother, why do we have the same name?"

Queen Serenity laughed and said,

"Actually, my mothers constant pushing to name you after me is the only influence tradition has seemed to have on me. Had it not been for mother, I would have named you Chibiusa. I simply adore that name."

Serenity smiled and later soon dismissed herself.

_Chibiusa…it is a beautiful name._


	3. Promise from the Heart

**Alright, in this chapter there is going to be a reference to a made up character of mine named Selenia, and unless you've read my chapter story, Moon of the Earth, then you're not going to know who she is, so I HIGHLY recommend you read that before, or even after, you read this chapter. Reading Moon of the Earth will hopefully clarify any confusion within this chapter.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion still stood in the hall in which his last encounter with Princess Serenity had taken place. He recalled every smile and blush that occurred on her beautiful face.

_Perhaps I should get to know her a bit more._

He sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serenity walked away from the Queen's chambers and entered her own. Yawning, she laid her head upon the pillow on her bed, and sighed.

_Perhaps I should get to know him just a bit more._

She closed her eyes and didn't open them until a new day greeted her. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Upon opening it, Serenity came face to face with a messenger.

"Princess, Lady Selenia wishes to meet you at our ships boarding docks. She has asked to me repeat the urgency in her tone."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Princess Serenity was numb with pain, sorrow, anguish, and just all around hurt. She hitched up her dress and ran from her Senshi. She sprinted nearly for the most tranquil spot she knew. Back where the rose promise had been exchanged, coincidently. Serenity dropped to the ground and cried. She had just lost one of her closest friends, and she couldn't do anything about it. She held her hands to her face and cried even more. Unexpectedly, she heard approaching footsteps and she attempted to cover her tears, but to no effect. She bravely turned to face whoever was there, and her puffy red eyes absorbed in Prince Endymion. He soon enfolded her in a hug; light soft and comforting.

"Princess forgive me for being rash, but you seemed as if you needed that. What's wrong Princess?"

"Please, call me Serenity. Forget my formal title, just once."

Endymion whispered,

"What's wrong Serenity?"

She shook her head and more tears fell to the ground.

"Everything. Selenia is gone. My friends I'm sure will be called away soon. And you're going to leave, I know it."

Abruptly, Serenity stopped crying.

_Did I just say…?_

Endymion pulled her away and looked her in the eyes.

"What did you just say?"

Serenity stood frozen in place.

"I-nothing. I didn't say anything."

Endymion nodded, and Serenity couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his eyes.

_Whoa._

Endymion leaned in and whispered right into her ear,

"Serenity, Princess of the White Moon, if you ever need me, for anything, I will always be here. Always."

_I always have been _he thought to himself.

Slowly, Serenity reached up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you."

Endymion nodded once more, turned quickly, and left. Serenity closed her eyes and inhaled his lingering scent.

_He'll always be here…I'm falling for him, aren't I?_

Serenity opened her eyes in disbelief.

_I love him._

Slowly making her way back to her room, Serenity thought of nothing except for Endymion. Once in her room, Serenity took a piece of paper from her drawer and wrote a note to be sent to Endymion.

_Dearest Endymion,_

_I have something frightening, lovely, terrifying, and beautiful to tell you. Please, meet me in a weeks time in the place where we promised each other. Please, understand that while I would love to confront you sooner, I have formalities I must deal with this entire upcoming week. Please, don't hate me for this._

_Love, Serenity._

Serenity sent the note and impatiently waited for the week to pass by. When it finally had, Serenity dropped everything she was doing and set off to find Endymion. Once a few hours had passed by of Serenity dreamily looking at the Earth, she became worried once Endymion failed to appear.

_Perhaps he is busy. _

Soon, Serenity set off to find him, and on her quest, she overheard two workers of the palace conversing in the corner,

"Prince Endymion evidently must leave today for Earth."

"Whatever for? I thought he was here for the Moonlight Masquerade."

"I've heard several rumors. He's sick, brokenhearted, this and that, but the only one I believe is this: there's a rebellion forming on Earth, and he must help extinguish it."

Serenity gasped and fled the area.

_I have to find Endymion!_

Two hours passed, and finally, Serenity was able to locate Endymion exiting the palace.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Slowing down, but not stopping or turning around, Endymion said,

"I must Princess. My duty to Earth is calling."

"But…our promise."

"Serenity."

He stopped walking now and looked into her eyes once more.

"I have to go. Please, understand. I have my formalities I have to deal with. Please, don't hate me for this."

Serenity tried to hold back her tears and her voice cracked as she said,

"I understand. And, Endymion? I did say something that day Selenia left. I wanted to you know that along with something else."

Endymion widened his eyes and he held Serenity's shoulders.

"Do you love me?"

Serenity nodded, and this time, she let her tears fall.

"Yes, I love you."

Endymion leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and he too had tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to be gone a long while, but I want you to know, you forever have my love."

Serenity held her balled up hand to her eyes, dabbing her tears away. She stroked his check, and he shivered at her touch.

"As warm as the Sun," she said.

"And as vibrant as the Moon," said Endymion.

They again kissed, but with such a sorrowful passion that any onlooker may have been tempted to cry on the spot.

Endymion broke away, and held her hand.

"When I return, will you marry me?"

Without any hesitation, Serenity replied,

"Of course."

Endymion smiled, and walked away, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Left in his space was the reddest rose. Tied to the stem was a piece of parchment. It read,

_Here is my promise. You must keep yours Princess. I shall have my dance._

Serenity forever treasured her rose, a symbol of their love for one another.

The End.

**We all know what happened from there. Beryl attacked, they had their dance, and they died for each-other and were reborn into the Usagi and Mamoru we all know and love. [Serena and Darien if you watch the dubbed version. They always have their love for one another, and they forever and all eternity will.**

**Well, that's the end folks. Thanks for sticking with this pretty short chapter story. I would love to know what you thought, so don't even hesitate to review. **


End file.
